sweet curse
by ashanti lisette
Summary: Sweet curse is a story of a good looking happy go lucky guy named Zack who became a dog because of a curse and he fell in love with his master who is a sweet pretty girl named Liz.


**SWEET CURSE**

Liz was a new girl in school. She went in the gym with her new friends, Alex and Kai. Alex is meeting with her boyfriend who is a varsity player. They've been together for a month, now and Alex decided to break-up with him. She insisted on bringing her two friends in case there would be a problem.

Alex was practicing her speech to 'dump' her boyfriend while Liz and Kai were patiently listening to her and giving some comments when necessary.

"We're 15 minutes early," Alex said after she was finished.

"Why don't we give Liz a tour in the gym?" Kai suggested.

They showed Liz the different rooms in the gym. There's the dressing room, fencing room, board game room and many more.

"It's huge. I'm impressed," she commented.

"Wait till you see the basketball court."

They brought her to the basketball court and someone suddenly caught her eyes. The guy was holding a ball ready to shoot and when he did, it went straight to the basket.

He was good – no, great.

When her two friends followed her gaze they frowned. "Don't tell us you like that guy," Alex said.

"Yeah, I like him," she admitted. "So what?"

"So," Alex answered. "You'll end up crying, girl"

"Alex!" Kai interrupted.

"Oh, common, girls! Let's get real. I mean, he won't notice any of us. Zachary was the number one playboy in the school. Well, I don't blame you, Liz. He's a real cutie."

"But you can keep on dreaming, Liz," Kai added smiling," like we do."

Liz smiled back.

"Let's get going!" Alex said. "It isn't fair to let a guy wait and dump him afterwards."

"You're right," Liz and Kai agreed.

Liz did a one last glance at Zack before leaving.

"I'm home!" Zack was walking up the stairs when jimmy, the doorman and butler, appeared.

"Your father called, Zack. He can't go home tonight. He has some business meetings."

"The hell he has," Zack said irritated that his father can't come home for just this one special day. "There's nothing new about that. The next time he called, tell him not to bother calling again rather save his time for his precious meetings." He started to turn when he suddenly remembered something. "Did he mention something else?" he asked hoping his father did mention something, some sign that he remembered.

"No, the butler said feeling sorry for Zack. It's his birthday and his father doesn't seem to remember.

"Oh, never mind," he said when he noticed the butler's reaction. "I'm used to that." He gave his bag to jimmy. "I'm going somewhere. I'll be back later."

He went to the garage to get his car then decided to stroll at the park. When he got tired he sat under the shade of a tree near the lake. A few feet away from him, three girls were talking. He looked at the most beautiful of the three. He was acting like the same old playboy, Zachary.

"I know the picnic is my idea but it doesn't mean that the food is mine, too," Alex demanded.

"No food, no music, no nothing, then, what are we going to do here?" Kai asked.

Liz sensed someone was watching her so she turned around and she saw Zack looking back at her. She smiled reluctantly then looked away. Something in that guy makes her feel something strange.

"What do you think, Liz?" It's Alex.

"Let's play cards," she answered trying to take her mind off Zachary.

"Not a good idea. Alex keeps on cheating when we play cards."

"As if you don't!" Alex said defensively.

Liz laughed.

Zack heard it. He realized she has a sweet laugh…so feminine.

Zack make sure that every girl he dated understands, perfectly well, the situation. Their relationships were just some sort of game, a way of revenge to his father. And those girls accepted it just to be close to him. Zack was fully aware how 'crazy' the girls were to him.

But now as he watch the girl whose name was Liz, he dismissed the idea of dating her. She's not that kind of girl.

He decided to think about something else. He picked up a stone, and while thinking about worries and anger to his father, he threw it so hard towards the water.

_Ouch! _, someone said. Zack thought it was just his imagination. He was pretty sure he didn't hit anyone.

But after a few minutes he felt his body _shrinking_ until he was about one foot tall. Then he stared at the water just to be shocked by his reflection.

"Hair all over the body…… four legs…….," he said aloud. At first he thought it wasn't him. He raised one leg, which is supposed to be his arm, and the reflection in the water did the same.

"Son of a-, " he couldn't seem to continue.

"Arf! Arf!"

Liz turned to the direction where Zack was sitting a while ago. He is no longer there. All she saw was a dog barking at his own reflection in the water.

"I'm bored," Alex said.

"This is all your idea," Kai snapped.

Liz suddenly stood up and sat beside the dog. And when she did, the dog stopped barking.

"What is it, Liz?" Kai asked.

"A dog, obviously," Alex hit back.

"I know it's a dog! What I wanted to know is what does a dog doing out there?"

"Do you think someone owns him?" Liz asked.

"He seemed lost to me," Alex answered.

Liz looked around the park. It's getting dark and the people were leaving now.

"We can't leave him here," Liz said her face worried.

"What if someone was looking for him?" It was Kai.

"Everyone's leaving now. If someone owns him, he must be gone home by now," Liz stopped then continued when she finally decided what to do. "I'd better take him home with me then take him back here tomorrow just to make sure if someone was really looking for him. But if not, he will be mine from then on."

"He was highly bred," Kai noticed.

"And cute, too," Alex agreed.

"I'll call him Cookie," Liz decided.

Zack was sitting silently in the carpet at Liz' room. He was thinking over the things he'd done that afternoon before that unexplainable, terrible thing happened to him, wondering what could possibly cause it. And it only made him more furious when he couldn't think of anything. The only strange thing that happened as far as he could remember is when he thought he hit someone. But he didn't see anyone.

"It didn't make any sense," he said aloud.

"Yes it did." He looked around to find who said it until a small woman, the size of a fist, appeared right in front of him. She has wings and she looked like a ….fairy! At that instant, Zack finally understood.

"You did this to me, didn't you?" he asked accusingly.

"No, but my sister did."

Another fairy appeared. They looked exactly the same except for the color of their dress.

"I'm Stella," said the first fairy. "And this is Flora."

"If you did this to me then probably you can turn me back into my old self too," he said to both of them trying to hide his anger.

Stella answered him. "I can't but Flora can. The one who cast the spell is the only one who can take it back.

He turned to Flora. "Then turn me back into human form at once then I will forget anything strange like this ever happened," he blurted out because he couldn't control his anger any longer.

"I won't." Flora sounds impatient, too.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"She was quite angry at you," Stella explained. "You threw a stone at her."

"I did? For god's sake! I didn't know! I didn't see her!"

"That's what I keep on telling her. But she won't listen to me. She got one of her tantrums."

Without warning, Flora disappeared into thin air. "See what I mean?"

He shrugged. "She should have cared to show herself. In that way I could have aimed directly at her."

Stella laughed at his quip.

"Wow! This is the best birthday I've ever had! Thanks to both of you," he said sarcastically.

After a moment of silence Zack said, "How am I going to be back to my old self, now?"

"I think I can help you," Stella waved her hand, say some spell and when she was finished she said, "Tomorrow morning when the sun rises you will be back to your human form."

"I thought you can't-"

"Don't be too happy. It's just a temporary spell. At daytime you will be human but at night you're a dog. At sunset you will be back to your dog form. I'm sorry but that's all I can do."

"Thanks anyway," Zack said feeling quite relieved that somehow he would still become human again.

"But be careful. No one must see you transforming. You wouldn't want to be a part of a bad gossip are you?" She paused then continued, "I will keep an eye on you. If you need me call me. Just make sure no one will see us talking coz they will think you're nuts. No one can see or hear us other than you. Clear?"

"Absolutely," he said. "But I still have something to say. I don't take orders especially when it comes from little bitches like you. I can take care of myself and all I need from you is to bring me back to my human form but since you couldn't, I think its your responsibility to attend to my needs whether I called for it or not."

Stella didn't like the tone he used on her but she couldn't hide the fact that he had a point. It's her responsibility to help him and although she wasn't the one who caused this trouble she still feel guilty. But she frowned to the fact that she must deal with this arrogant guy until her sister cools off and decided to turn back everything to normal. "I think I could still manage to deal with you."

A sound of a turning knob made them turn towards the door. Liz was back. Stella decided to leave. "Good luck," she said to Zack before she disappeared completely.

"Hey cookie, I bought you dinner," Liz said to him.

The dog looked uninterested.

Zack was so absorbed with his problems that he lost his appetite and he didn't even consider eating dog's food since he doesn't want to accept his fate of being a dog.

"You don't want my food?" She sounded hurt and it amused Zack. Why does she care so much to a dog she doesn't even know where it came from? "Fine. But you have to close your eyes because I have to change clothes."

Instead of closing his eyes he jumped at the window and left. It made her laugh. "Come back after 5 minutes!" she joked because she knew that he couldn't understand any word she says because he was just a dog.

Zack came back after an hour just to find Liz sleeping in her bed. She looked mesmerizing. He shook his head to clear the idea and settled at the foot of the bed just below her.

Another hour passed and he still couldn't sleep. When he couldn't take it anymore, he called Stella. "Stella!" his voice was full of authority.

"Yes?" Stella reappeared. Her voice was friendly because she understood Zack's behavior perfectly.

"I can't take it anymore! At home I'm sleeping in a bed, here, I'm sleeping in the floor of a girl's bedroom!"

"It's better than sleeping in the streets."

"Yeah, if she's not a girl."

"It's your chance"

"What do you think of me?"

"Sorry-"

"Do something, Stella"

Liz was awakened by a dog's barking. "What is it Cookie? What's the matter?

She lifted him and put him in the bed beside her then hugged him. "There, I hope its better."

Stella smiled. "You're problem's solved Zack. Bye!" she disappeared.

Zack was so furious and uneasy that he wasn't able to sleep all night.

The next morning, before sunrise, Zack slipped out of the room and went to the backyard where no one might see him transforming.

"Zack!" the butler called.

"Morning, Jimmy." Zack decided to go home first before he went to school.

"Where have you been? You're father's worried about you."

"Oh, is he, really?" Well, that's new," Zack said sarcastically. He was in a bad mood.

"Don't say things like that. He's still your father."

"Yeah, unfortunately." The old man sighed. It's no use. "By the way, I won't be sleeping here tonight. Maybe for about a few days. But I will be here during the day." _When I'm not a dog._

"What will I tell your father if he looks for you?"

"Tell him to go fuck himself."

Liz was sitting in a bench and reading a book while waiting for Alex and Kai. She was in a bad mood, too. She haven't seen Cookie since she woke up that morning. She was worried that he would never come back and that she might not see him again.

"Hey miss! How about a date with me?

She looked up and saw Zack and his friends. But it wasn't Zack who's offering a date. "No, I'm sorry."

"How 'bout me?" It's the other one. Zack was just listening at the conversation but never cared to join.

She shook her head then took a glimpse of Zack but regretted it eventually. "Hey Zack, I think it's you she wants."

She had had enough. She stood up and started to leave. If she looked at Zack she must have seen his reaction. He was smiling about something or maybe amused.

"Hey! You can't leave that soon," the first guy stopped her and was holding her arm. "Playing snob? I don't like that style."

"And I don't like yours, either," she snapped.

Zack laughed. It made Liz turn and look at him. "What's so funny?" she was angry now.

"Do you know what you just did?"

"Amber will never forgive you for insulting him," the other guy interrupted.

"You hurt his ego you know," Zack added.

"No, Zack. I don't give a damn if she refused or not. She's not pretty anyway," Amber said. He didn't even try to hide his anger.

It was like a slap in the face. When it comes to her looks she wasn't too confident though her friends keep telling her she's beautiful and she was. She was one of those girls who weren't conscious how beautiful they are.

When Zack noticed her reaction, he said, "Hey guys! It's not a good strategy. We can't force her if she doesn't want to. Why don't we leave the girl alone? Common, let's go."

"You're right, Zack." Amber said then he turned to Liz. "See you next time, snob!"

Zack waited for Liz at the end of the class. "Hey!"

"Oh, it's you," she sound disappointed

"Yeah it's me," he said smiling. "Don't you wanna see me?" he teased. When she didn't answer he continued. "coz I wanna see you."

"Why?" she snapped. To make fun of me again? If you're thinking about taking me to a date don't waste your time. The answer is no. I'd rather date a dog than date an arrogant bastard like you." She left.

She knew its unfair. She was angry with his friends not to him.

When Liz reach home, Cookie still didn't come back. Meanwhile, Zack was running home-no, not his home but Cookie's home and Liz's. A few minutes more before he turned back into being a dog. He stopped in front of a gate. He couldn't pass through a gate without being seen. He went to the back and climbed the wall which leads to the garden. He realized it is easier to climb a wall in human form than being a dog.

Liz was in the garden when Zack appeared. Zack was shocked to see her there and so was Liz. He hid behind a tree though it was too late.

Liz went behind the tree just to make sure it was Zack she saw and not just her imagination. But when she peeked behind the tree all she saw was Cookie wagging his tail.

"Cookie! I thought I saw Zack." She lifted him up and put him in her arms. "Never mind. Anyway, I've been looking for you. Where have you been? Did you miss me?"

"I still can't believe this! I really look like a dog."

That night, he was staring at his reflection at the mirror when Stella appeared. "Enjoying your life so far?"

What answer do you expect from me? That I like being a dog? He said sarcastically. "How does it feel causing people problems?"

Stella was angry now. She had had enough. She tried to help and all she gets were insults "You don't have to shout it straight to my face! And I didn't cast that spell on you in the first place!"

"For one thing, this isn't a spell, this is a course! Another thing, what difference will it make whether you or your sister did this terrible thing? You're from the same blood. You look the same except for the color of your damn dresses! And you're both ruthless little fairies who love playing games with people and too bad for me for being your victim.

"My sister's right. Why do I concern myself with you anyway? You don't need help coz you're a conceited, arrogant bastard. And you deserve that!" she paused. "If you got into trouble, don't consider calling me coz I'm out of this!" she disappeared

"Bitch!" he realized how ironic it was. In just a single day, two girls had called him an arrogant bastard and he begin to wonder if it's really true.

It became a habit to Zack. In the morning he's a high school student, in the evening he's a pet dog. But it doesn't mean that he already accepted his fate of being a dog forever. He knew Stella and Flora will change their minds. They will realize that they were wrong. In the meantime, he has to act like a dog and a student at the same time.

In the next few days, he began to realize that he like Liz. She's sweet and caring for Cookie but she could also be proud and confident when she deals with Zack. But either way he still likes her.

One day, he tried to approach her. "Hey!"

She started to leave.

"Wait! I didn't come to ask you for a date if that's what you think." She stopped but she didn't say a word. "But that's my original plan." She frowned. "I know you would turn me down and based on your reaction, I'm right."

She still didn't say a word.

"I hope you would help me with this. I'm not that good when it comes to this stuff. Maybe you could say something."

"The number one playboy was not good at courting?" she studied him with one brow raised.

"Well, girls come to me I don't come to them."

"Oh,"

"By the way, I'm sorry about the last time. I know you have every reason to be mad at me."

Before she could speak another word, Amber came rushing toward them. "Hey Zack. You didn't forget the practice game, did you?"

"I didn't." He said obviously annoyed by the interruption. "Go ahead. I'll go at the gym later."

"Ok. See you later, Zack." He turned to Liz. "Bye, snob!" Then he left.

"Sorry about that." he said.

"Don't apologize. I don't care a bit," she lied but Zack wasn't fooled.

Before he could answer, Alex and Kai appeared, too. They were obviously amused to see them together. "Liz," Kai said. "Alex invited us for a dinner at their place. Wanna come?"

"She hesitated then nodded. "Yeah." He turned to sack then said, "Bye"

It's no use. They couldn't be together. They're from two different worlds. That's the time when Zack finally realized that being a dog is their only way out.

Liz decided to teach him how to sit and wag his tail and stand. She even thought him how to do math. At first it irritates him. But later he enjoys it. He loves being with her. He realized one truth. He would love being a dog forever if it's the only way to be close to her.

Liz threw a ball and Zack reached for it. He received a price which is a tap in the head. Although he feels like a dork, he has to act like a dog. And because of that Liz thought he's the brightest dog in the world.

Liz, Cookie, Kai and Alex were at the park when Liz asked Cookie about

his disappearance every morning.

"I really don't understand this drama of yours. It keeps me wondering if you're tired of me already." The dog touched the tip of her nose. It's a gesture she always notices about her pet. "You really love touching my nose. You know how to calm me down whenever I'm angry."

"Liz, why don't you stop talking with that dog?" It's Alex. "He's just a dog." he can't understand you."

The dog barked.

"Well, I think he does," Kai said. And they all laughed.

One day Liz told Cookie something which shocked him.

"I'll tell you a secret, Cookie. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Then she whispered in his ears the sweetest words he ever heard. "I love Zack."

"I loved him since the first time I saw him." She stared in the space remembering the moment in the gym. "He was holding a ball and shoot it in the basket without too much effort. And he was so handsome with just a plain shirt and pants."

She looked at Cookie then continued. "I know you haven't seen him but do you think he likes me too?" The dog didn't move and was just staring at her.

_Yes he did_, Zack wanted to say.

The days passed with its normal phase. But for Zack everything seemed different since the time he found out about Liz's feelings for him.

"It's nice having lunch with a beautiful girl by your side," he said to Liz one day.

She looked at him, one brow raised.

He grinned and said, "Don't look at me like that. I know it's corny."

She laughed. He continued. "I didn't sleep a wink all night thinking about the best way to approach you. I think I couldn't bear another turn down." It earned him another laugh from her. "Aren't you feeing guilty? You could save my pride if you agree to have lunch with me."

She decided to join his quip. "Too bad I'm not feeling guilty. You should give me some other reasons to agree."

"In that case, Id better change my strategy." he cleared his throat then said, imitating Elvis Presley, "Hey, sweetie, wanna go lunch with me?" She laughed louder.

"I bet that's another turn down."

She nodded, still smiling.

He chuckled, "Ok! I give up!"

"A picnic will be fine. Tomorrow afternoon," she said finally then turn around and left.

He was caught off guard. "I'll be waiting at the rooftop!" he called.

Zack begin to realize he was becoming a stranger to his own home. One night, when Liz was already asleep, he decided to go home in his dog form. He has to admit he missed his father, too.

He saw Jimmy walking in the hallway. He hid behind a furniture. If Jimmy saw him he will be thrown in the streets for sure. He has allergy with dogs.

He went to his father's room. The door was half open so he was able to come in. His father didn't notice him. He was working late as usual. _No doubt he loves his work more than his own son, _he thought bitterly.

"Meredith," he heard him said. Then he realized what he was doing. His father was holding his mother's picture and talking to her as if she was still alive. "Our son was a big guy now. It's his birthday last day, remember? I'm really proud of him. He got my looks but he has your eyes. Someday, when he's old enough, I'm going to give him the best gift he ever had. a giant company with branches around the world. Then I will watch him as he make it into an empire." He paused. "I love him as much as I love you. Goodnight, my love."

Zack left the room. _I love you too dad, _he thought and he mean it.

The next night, Liz told him, "Cookie, we have to go to school tonight. I have an exam and I left my book." Zack didn't want to go. It was dangerous for Liz to walk on the streets with just a dog to defend her. But he couldn't argue so he just followed her.

They were walking on an alley when the danger comes. A man was blocking their way. "Hey miss! Why don't you stay for a while and gives us a little of your time?"

She was nervous. When she turned around, another man was standing a few feet away from her. She couldn't run away.

"I think she doesn't like you buddy," said the second man.

The first man grinned. "She will surely change her mind if she saw this." He put out his knife and she screamed. Zack became alert now. He keeps on barking hoping it will scare the men.

"Noisy dog! Get rid of him, Joe!" The second man named Joe lifted Zack and threw him on the wall. His whole body ached from the blow.

The man turned his attention back to Liz. "We won't hurt you if you do what we say."

_If only I will be back to my human form, right now. I can do something for Liz. _Zack thought then he called Stella and Flora. "_Stella! Flora! I know you can hear me. If you want you can make me a dog forever-but please- let me become Zack just this one last time. Liz needed me. I beg you…please…"_

They didn't come.

Zack finally decided to do his one last chance. If he dies here he doesn't care. He became a bad person being Zachary. He despised his father just to realize how much his father love him. Liz made him special and he felt it. And he couldn't let anything bad happen to Liz, to the only girl who taught him how to love.

He tried to stand despite his aching body and gave each man a bite in the leg. They screamed in pain.

_Run Liz! _ He wanted to shout but he knew she wouldn't understand him.

Liz knew she must run now but her feet don't seem to know how to move. She was terrified and her whole body was numb with fear.

The two men regained their balance and ready to fight back. One of the men picked up his knife and ready to aim but Zack saw him before he attacked and the knife landed on Zack's right leg instead.

Zack was bleeding now but he didn't care. When he felt he couldn't fight back no more he suddenly felt himself growing. He's becoming a human!

Liz doesn't seem to see nor notice what was happening. She was so terrified to notice.

Zack took advantage of the situation. His wounded leg was bleeding and his whole body was aching but it didn't stop him from fighting back. He gave his best shot. He was trained with self defense since he was a kid and he never imagined that he could use it in times like this.

The two men were shocked to see him transforming and even more shocked to know he was good at martial arts. When they realized they couldn't fight no more, they fled.

Zack turned to Liz who was standing at the corner eyes closed and tears running down her face. He came closer to her, put his hands to her pale face and said, "Everything's fine now. You don't have to worry anymore."

It was a voice so very familiar to her and it made her eyes flew open.

Zack was crushed by the pain he saw in her eyes. She was so shaken and he wanted to comfort her and to give her some of his strength. She brushed the tears in her face with his thumb and hugged her so tight. But Liz cried even more.

"Stop crying, dammit." He wasn't angry at her but to himself. When she didn't stop he said gently, "Please Liz, stop crying. I can't bear to see you cry." That did it. Liz stopped crying. Then she remembered something. "Where's Cookie? He's been hurt, I know."

You really like him, huh? to worry this much about him."

"I love him." That's all Zack wanted to hear. He touched her nose in a gesture she's very familiar with. Then she suddenly understood. "I love you, too," he said. There, he finally said it at last. He was ready now to go back to being a dog. But Stella and Flora appeared saying, "We decided to take back the spell. Cookie will never be back again," said Flora.

"Goodbye, Zack," its Stella.

Then they both disappeared into thin air.

_Thanks, _he thought. And he meant it.

**THE END**


End file.
